Délicieux mensonge
by Drarry696
Summary: Prené un ex mangemort, un futur Auror et un procès melangé le tout et vous obtindrez un delicieux mensonge
1. Prologue

Disclamer:Tout a J.K pas a moi.

Paring:BZ/RW

Rating:M

Prologue

Ronald Weasley se dirigeas vers le box des témoins l'engrois au ventre. Il sentait le regard des juges et de l'assemblée peser sur sa nuque tous le dévisageait avec répugnance et curiosité. Quand il fut assis le premier ministre pris la parole.

-Monsieur Weasley vous connaissez la raisons de votre présence ici?

-Oui;répondit Ron un air déterminé sur le visage

-Donc en quoi pouvez vous dire que cette homme est innocent?dit Mr Chouquettes avec autosuffisance

Ron remuait sur sa chaise soudain mal à l'aise.

-Je ne suis pas sur que je dois en parler, murmura t il avec embarra.

-Nous parler de quoi Monsieur Weasley? sursura le premier ministre avec intérêt.

Un vive rougeur colora ces joues. Il se mit a regarder l'assistance avec gêne.

-Le faite que... que..

-LE FAIT QUE QUOI MESIEUR WEASLEY?tonna Mr Chouquettes

-Le fait que l'accuser et moi soyons amant! balbuta Ron son visage prit une couleur rappelant selle de ses cheveux.

Des chuchotement s'élevait de la foule certains étais choquer d'autre stupéfiait ou effarer. Harry Potter semblait surpris,Hermione Granger septique, Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson semblaient retenir leur fou rire a l'expression ébahit de Mr Chouquettes et celui de Blaise Zabini étais impassible

-P..PARDON? Répété s'il vous plaît j'ai crus vous avoir entendu dire que vous étiez l'amant..

-Oui je suis l'amant de Blaise Zabini et ceux depuis 2 ans.

A SUIVRE...

(Dite nous si on dois continuer ou arrêter c'est notre premier fic.)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer : pas à moi mais nous aimerons que les persos de JKR nous appartiens

Paring: BZ/RW

Rating MMM que je m'aime

Ce chapitre es un cadeau d'escuse pour avoir oublier d'activé les reviews anonymes

Chapitre 1

-Et en quoi cette.. cette relation prouve son innocence?

-Ces vous qui m'avez demander les raison pour lequel je crois en son innocence la voilà; bougognat Ron.

-Et vous évidement Monsieur Zabini vous confirmez cette information; beuglait le premier ministre

-Moi;sursurat Blaise;que voulez-vous que je dis apprêt une déclaration aussi houleuse!!!

-La nier par exemple!rugit Chouquette

-Au risque de faire pleurer mon amant! S'exclama-il mimant un air horrifier la main gauche sur le coeur et l'autre lever.

Des bouffement retentir dans la salle devenu silencieuse.

-Donc vous confirmez cette relation avec Monsieur Weasley.

-Exact;murmura Blaise ne quittant pas Ron des yeux une lieur dangereusement prédatrice dans le regard.

La salle devenu silencieuse reprit ses bavardages montrant successivement Ron et Blaise du doigt tout en chuchotant. Des bruit de flash retentissait dans la salle alterne par des crépitement de plumes sur les parchemins.

-SILENCE...SILENCE. Fulmina Chouquette la voix amplifié par un sonorus. Quand les bavardages estomperai il reprit la parole; bien nous reprendront la séance dans trois heure. Ramenez le prisonnier dans sa cellule.

-Attendez je souhaite discuter avec Ron en privée afin de discutailler vous savez cela fait plus d'un mois que nous ne somme vue; dit Blaise ponctuant ces dire d'un sourire équivoque au quelle Ron

répondit en rougissant provoquant des gloussement dans l'assemblée.

-Voulez-vous cette entretien Monsieur Weasley murmura du boue des lèvres le premier ministre.

-Je..je oui! répondit le rouquin.

-Bien accompagnez les dans sa cellules ;dit Chouquette en montrant Blaise du doigt

-Non. Non .non je crois pas que vous ayez compris je veux le voir en privé; un sourire lubrique au lèvres intensifiant la rougeur de Ron ;et non sous le regard perfide des autres prisonnier et de vos Aurores. Je veux une salle vide.

-Que...quoi? Il en ait hors.. fulmina Couquette

-Et pourquoi? Vous voulez y assister? répondit Blaise une lueur amuser au fond des yeux. Je ne vous savais pas voyeur.

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la salle, ils étaient captivé par l'échange entre l'accusé et le premier ministre.

-Absolument pas;tempéra t-il c'est juste que.. que toute précaution est à prendre.

Une voix retentit dans la salle coupant le silence.

-Poster de détraqueur autour de la salle et y lancer y des sortilège anti-transplanage.

-Je.. très.. très bonne idée Monsieur Potter! S'exclama Chouquette. J'aurais du y pensez!!

-Connaissent votre intelligence je ne suis point surprit. murmura Pansy mais assez fort pour que tout l'assemblée puis l'entendre provoquant un fou rire général; la dite assemblée qui était senser déjà être partit.

-Demande accordé, dit Chouquette rouge de honte; maintenant veuillez quitter la salle.

L'assemblée quitta la salle sous un brouhaha relatant les évènement du procès. Ron rejoignit Blaise mélangent ces doigts au sienne auquelle Zabini répondit en serrent le rouquin contre lui penchant sa tête vers la sienne et sous le regard ébahit des Aurores il parsema son visage de baiser avant de prendre possession de ces lèvres pour un baiser qu'on pourrait qualifier de langoureux.

Quand il furent a bout de souffle ils se séparèrent collant leur front l'un contre l'autre reprenant leur respiration puis suivirent les Aurores tendrement enlacer comme si ils étaient seules au monde.

Une fois devant la salle Zabini se sépara de Ron après lui avoir déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez et se retourna vers un Aurore.

-Pendant que vous y êtes lancer aussi un sort de silence. chuchota t-il ne quittant pas le rouquin des yeux qui rougit violemment . Je ne tient pas à a blesser vos blanches oreilles.

L' Aurores s'exécuta en rougissant. Blaise entra soulevant Ron dans c'est bras fermant la porte avec son pied. Porte qui se rouvrit surs un rouquin toujours rougissant.

-Il me fait dire que vous avez oublier de..de..mettre un lit...et....et un tube de lubrifiant murmura t-il atteignent une rougeur insoupçonnée. puis retourna se cacher dans la salle où Blaise l'attendait assis sur le lit jouant négligemment avec le tube lubrifiant en ne quittant pas Ron des yeux.

-Maintenant amour on fait quoi?dit-il tout en se pourléchant les lèvres.

Ron sentit son cœur battre d' anticipation.

A SUIVRE...

. dite si nous devons toujours continuer

J'espère que ce chapitre est assez long et encore désolé


	3. Chapter 2

Revoilà le chapitre2 tout neuf sans faute grâce à ma bêta correctrice Voracity666. Je sais que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour la reposter le chapitre 3 arrive bientôt je vous le promet j'ai eu des examens à passer en c'est ajouté des problèmes personnel mais ne vous inquiéter tous vas bien maintenant.

Disclamer:Tout a J.K pas a moi. Sinon 99% des perso de HP seront gay

Paring:BZ/RW

Rating:M

Chapitre 2 Les dents de Blaise mordillaient avec allégresse la lèvre inférieure d'un Ron rougissant.  
-Attend Zabini, je pense pas que...  
Mais Ron ne put finir sa phrase car Blaise introduit une langue mutine dans sa bouche, impatiente de rencontrer sa jumelle. L'ancien Serpentard passa un bras autour de la taille du roux, afin de coller son corps contre le sien, tandis que de l'autre il caressait la nuque de Ron semblant vouloir l'apaiser.  
Les mains de ce dernier étaient posées sur le torse de Blaise s'accrochant à sa chemise comme s'il se retenait de les enlacer au cou de l'italien. La main de Blaise délaissa la taille de Ron afin de se poser sur ces fesses les pressant, faisant leurs entrejambes se toucher.  
-Blaise je ...  
-Épargne moi le spectacle de toi et la belette, je te signale que vous êtes en plein chemin de Traverse et non dans un des motels de passes pourries que tu fréquentes ! coupa une voix qui se trouvait derrière eux  
Les deux protagonistes se tournèrent vers l'odieux individu ayant oser les interrompre et virent un jeune homme à la chevelure aussi claire que la lune, la peau ayant la couleur et la douceur de la porcelaine, un regard gris rappelant le mercure en fusion, nonchalamment appuyer contre un mur, une cape noire recouvrant son aristocrate personne.  
-Malefoy...  
-Et oui c'est moi, Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.(nda : genre Bond, James Bond)  
Les yeux de Blaise se plissèrent sournoisement retenant contre lui un Ron voulant fuir.  
-Pitié tais toi, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne je ne me plaignais pas quand c'était toi et lui et que vous poussiez des gémissements à n'en plus finir à l'ancien qg de l'Ordre.  
Un sourire fourbe se forma sur les pulpeuses lèvres de notre Drago.  
-C'est normale mon petit Blaisiou que tu ne t'en plaignais pas, vu que tu voulais profiter de nos sons afin de pimenter ta vie sexuelle totalement désertique.  
Drago et Blaise se toisaient, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.  
-Qu'importe ! Qu'est que tu nous veux ? demanda le brun.  
-Moi rien c'est juste... mais le brun fut coupé.  
-Moi qui lui ai demandé avec Théo de nous rejoindre afin de vous aidez a trouver la future maison qui accueillera vos amours fougueux.  
Cette phrase aux insinuations douteuses était lâchée par une superbe brune accompagné d'un blond légèrement plus grand qu'elle. Elle portait une longue robe de sorcière couleur prune ouverte à la taille sur un pantalon blanc cassé, ses longs cheveux lui arrivaient à la taille, quelques nattes la parcourant tressées de rubans blancs. Le blond l'accompagnant était vêtu sobrement.  
-Vous ne savez pas nous attendre calmement en digne Serpentard que vous êtes ? dit Théodore Nott.  
-Pourquoi ? Moi je trouve ça très distrayant de voir deux beaux jeunes ayant des contacts intimes de si bon matin. Tiens, ça me fait penser que je dois renouveler mon stock de yaoi, dit la jeune femme.  
-Pansy, sans vouloir paraître curieux, comment as-tu su ce qui se passait entre Blaise et la belette ? J'ai été le premier à les rejoindre.  
A cette instant, tout le petit groupe se retourna vers la brune, Ron tentant toujours de se libérer de l'emprise de Blaise, se stoppa dans ses mouvements. Lui aussi écoutait attentivement la réponse.  
-Sache mon cher Drago qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille ne dévoile jamais ses sources.  
Blaise regardait la jeune fille, son regard goguenard coulant sur elle.  
-Avoues simplement que tu nous espionnais depuis le début.  
-OUIIIIIIIIII ! J'ai pas pus, je vous ai trouvé tellement mignon le jour du procès que je me devais de vous voir en pleine action.  
-Mais surtout, afin de savoir, comment tu as fais pour amadouer ta belette ? dit Théo  
-Alors Weasley comment notre petit Blaision t'a attiré dans cette voie de luxure ? demanda la jeune fille. Puis elle s'approcha de Ron pour n'être entendue que par lui. -C'est avec son énorme morceau de chocolat n'est-ce pas ?  
Pendant un court instant, Ron la dévisagea une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard avant de pousser un hoquet choqué, son visage faisait de nouveau concurrence à ses cheveux.  
-Mais je...tu... il QUOI ? demanda l'ancien Gryffondor plus rouge que jamais  
La jeune fille partit dans un éclat de rire sonore attirant le regard des passants sur eux, certains les regardaient avec curiosité, et d'autres avec dégoût, s'attardant un peu plus sur le couple entrelacé. Ron plongea son visage dans le cou de Blaise semblant vouloir disparaître à leurs yeux. Le noir resserra un peu plus sa prise sur son amant rapprochant sa bouche de l'oreille du rouquin afin de n'être entendue que par lui.  
-Ron n'oublie pas, Ron n'oublie pas... 01/01/10 


End file.
